


Disgusting

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Nekomaru is on the subway with Leon and can't get to a bathroom.





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Nekomaru has some internalized shame about his stomach problems here and this is written with his lens in mind. In reality, health issues, of any kind, are nothing to be ashamed about.

“Yo man, you alright?” Leon looked over at Nekomaru, frowning in concern. They were on the subway, on the way back from an exhibition game, and his coach had gone a bit pale, and was hunched over, clutching at his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Nekomaru groaned, clenching his teeth. He knew people were starting to stare and, with how his bowels felt, there was no way he’d even be able to make it to their stop, let alone to a bathroom. But he wanted to hang on as long as possible. 

Leon nodded, he clearly wasn’t alright, but he also clearly didn’t want to talk about it. Nekomaru was hardly private about his frequent trips to the bathroom, so he assumed it was just something about that. 

A more intense cramp sent Nekomaru reeling and he knelt, clutching at the pole he’d been using for support. Whispers started among the passengers, though the words that reached his ears were sporadic “don’t stare,” “on drugs-” “is he sick?” The last one felt worst. Yes, he was sick. He was always sick. It was out of his control, no matter how hard he tried, this had happened before and would happen again. Tears of shame stung his eyes. 

Leon hovered beside him, unsure of how to help. He could yell at people to look away, but that would make more of a scene. There was nothing he could do about the problem. He just stood there. 

It was liquid first, a warm gush and release of pressure, Nekomaru felt it spread across the back of his pants, soaking into the fabric. He tightly shut his eyes, wishing he could do the same to his ears, but his hands were occupied, holding his aching stomach; at least he wouldn’t have to see everyone looking at him. It kept coming, flowing down the legs as well, then more solids, a mush of sorts was pushed out. The cramping kept up, but was lessening by the second.

Leon gagged slightly at the smell, but tried to keep as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to make it even worse. At the next stop, he grabbed Nekomaru’s arm and helped pull him to his feet. 

“Come on, we can walk from here-” he mumbled, they could, probably, he wasn’t even sure where they were, but it was better than being trapped with everyone like that, at least. 

Nekomaru’s cheeks burned and he kept his eyes down as he was pulled along. It was almost worse that Leon was pretending not to be disgusted. He knew just exactly how shameful this was and the pity it must have taken to not say anything? That wasn’t something he wanted at all.


End file.
